


NCV Epilogue: The Return?

by Leopardmask



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Epilogue, Gen, Introspection, Non-human hermits - Freeform, Sequel, Seriously if you haven't read New ConVex this will contain spoilers and also not make much sense, Vex Jevin, Vex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardmask/pseuds/Leopardmask
Summary: There will always be a Vex among them...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	NCV Epilogue: The Return?

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR NEW CONVEX AHEAD.**
> 
> This oneshot deals with/mentions events that are major spoilers for my longfic, The New ConVex. It also probably won't make sense without that context. If you haven't read New ConVex, you should do so before reading this.

Jevin sat idly on his bed, fiddling with his magic. He watched the light go back and forth between his hands, and his thoughts drifted to just how different he was - not just from the hermits in general, but from the other vex mages. He just... had magic. He had never worn one of the masks, or put himself under Vex control to gain their power.

Because - and even weeks later, he still sometimes found this hard to believe - he  _ was _ a Vex. Or half Vex, at least. He didn't, strictly speaking, have the same power as a mage. He had the power of a true Vex. And that wasn't even considering the weird things that could happen when his slime half got involved. Jevin wondered how much he could really do with his magic that even Cub and Sc... that even Cub could not.

Jevin sighed. He knew they'd done the best they could, but he still felt a small pang of guilt about Scar. Like if he had understood better what he could do, maybe-

A flash of magic between his hands startled him. Suddenly, he was holding something, and more energy was still being pulled into the object. It was too bright for even him to look at.

After a few seconds, the light faded. Jevin swayed slightly, tired, as if he had just spent hours on a spell, rather than moments. He glanced blearily at the object - and was jolted alert again at the revelation of what it was.

A mask.

He turned it over in his hands, disbelieving. It looked,  _ felt, _ very much like the ones that had been taken off TFC and Grian and Doc. There was no mistaking the magical white eyes, the glowing grin. Although... it wasn’t quite identical. The mouth of this mask was a little smaller, the eyes a little rounder. Thin streaks of ice-blue spread like lightning from the bottom edges, connecting to the eyes and mouth. And the blue-grey color was just a little bluer... almost identical to the color of the hands currently holding it. 

Jevin realized with another shock that this was unmistakably  _ his _ mask, a caricature of his own face when it was lit by magic. He had  _ made _ a mask like the ones that had started it all. A mask that could infuse the wearer with magic. If he really wanted to, with power like this he could put almost anyone in this world under his control.

He wouldn’t, of course. These were his friends. They trusted him, had let him join their group even when none of them knew what the heck he was at all. He was a Vex in origin, not in morals. But... a mask could still mean a new mage. He wouldn’t have to  _ use _ the control it might grant him.

  
\-----  
  


Jungles were infinitely easier to navigate when one could simply phase through any vines or undergrowth in one’s path. Jevin still nearly got lost, though. Finally, he found a small clearing, in which a giant snail sat peacefully in the middle of a mess of shulker boxes. The snail lifted its head and turned one eyestalk to watch Jevin approach. “Oh, don’t mind me,” Jevin told it, as he skipped the ladder and landed in the empty doorway into the snail’s shell.

A layer of dust coated everything inside. No one had been here in a while. And who could blame them? There were other projects to be done, and this place was just a reminder of what could have been.

Maybe it wasn’t a good place to do this. But something about it felt right. Fitting, and also hidden. Here, his gift would only be found by the right person, at the right time. Or maybe he was just nervous about whether this was the right decision at all, and was putting off actually doing it.

Jevin picked a countertop that was out of direct view of the doorway, which as usual had no door to close off the space, and leaned the mask up against a wall. He left a sign in a prominent place next to it.

_ "I just learned that I can make these. _

_ I don't know if this will work. _

_ I don't even know if you'd want it to anymore. _

_ But just in case you do... it's yours. -Jev" _


End file.
